


The Reward

by koorinohime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorinohime/pseuds/koorinohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are told to tutor an under classmate who has really bad grades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic. Hope you like it.

Being the best student of the second year of Seirin high school wasn't something easy. Many teachers asked yoy to turor some students. Even from her own classroom many asked you to help during the exams period. 

 

The teacher then assigned you to a certain first year student who was a lazy ass. You sighed and then accepted the work. You meet up with the ACE of the basketball team, Kagami Taiga at the library and began the first lesson. 

 

"Nice to meet you, (L/N)-sempai" the male said bowing politely. 

 

"Same here. I will be tutoring you until the last exams. Let's work hard together " you said with a smile but you actually were a bit annoyed.

 

The boy nodded and then they started the lesson. You had to teach him the basic of everything and it was pretty annoying to you. But well you didn't have any other choice now.

 

The time passed and you had been teaching him for almost three weaks but then he was getting tired of the study and all that stuff and the exams were starting in few days.

 

" I am sick of this!" He said slamming the book on the table of his classroom which was empty and only those two were there

 

"Kagami-kun! The exams are in few days and you cannot stop the study now. You will be kicked from the basketball club" you frown and cross arms. You had worked really hard making notes and mini tests for him.

 

"I understand all this but it's annoying to study like this when I can play basket." He sighs and looks away.

 

"Once you pass you don't have to do this studying and you can play basketball as much as you want. Like a reward for yourself " you tried to convince him about study.

 

"What about you (L/N)-sempai? Will you reward me?" He asked he had something in mind and you did not know about it.

 

"A reward from me?" You thought some and decided to give him one " Fine. I will do one thing. You can request me but only if you pass"

 

"Fine. I will study" he pulled the book and began to study the left.

 

You thought that he was going to ask you something like invite him to dinner or something alike.

 

The days passed and the exams week began. You did your best in your exams and he did the same for his. Like usual you finished your exams perfectly. 

 

The exam week was tough for some but it finally ended and everyone was celebrating it till they gave them the marks paper. Some were happy, others sad, others sighed because recover exams were waiting for them.

 

Kagami met up with you to tell you his marks. Like usual you met in a empty classroom and by the time you were there almost everyone had left. He looked in your (E/C) eyes and smiled showing you the paper. 

 

"Wow. You got the average marks in everything " you praised him with a smike and pat his head "Good job Bakagami" you chuckled 

 

"D-don't call me that sempai" he said as he then looked at you with serious expression "about my reward"

 

"Ah. Yes you can ask anything. " you still were clueless about the desire of your kouhai.

 

"Do it with me" he said straightforward with no shame.

 

You blink few times and try to react but it wasn't possible. You never expected something like that. Before you could respond his lips were on yours kissing you passionately but clumsily. 

 

His body was pinning yours against the wall and didn't let you eacape. His body was well built and you could feel it through the clothes. Your breast pressed against his chest which aroused him pretty much. 

 

You slowly gave up and kissed him back. He licks your lip and you separate them and let him in. Both tongues battle searching dominance. He steps back a bit and puts his hands on your chest. He then starts squeezing not so gently your boobs making you moan in the kiss.

 

He was impatient for you and so he started to undo your shirt. Pulling back from the kiss and then taking off your shirt pretty quickly. Your upper body was now just covered with (F/C) lacy bra which he somehow managed to take off.

 

He kneels down and kisses and licks your neck moving down to your breasts. He takes one nipple in his mouth and starts to suck it while playing the other in his fingers. You reply him with moans which fill the classroom. Your try to be quiet so no one hears you. Your hands grab his hair as you try to hold on him.

 

He keeps sucking and then changes the nipple now sucking the other, you were getting pretty wet. He began to caress the inner side of your thigh going up to your womanhood and he began to rub it making you moan louder but then you cover your mouth with the back of your hand.

 

He pulls away from your boobs and looks at you. His free hand went to your (H/C) and gently tangled his fingers in pulling you in a deep kiss. You respond to the kiss and moan in the kiss since now he had pulled aside your panties and he was rubbing your clit.

 

He slowly pushed a finger in you making you moan in the kiss and arch up some. The finger went deeper in you till it was all inside you. He began to move it in circles while he pushed in a second one in you. 

 

You moaned more in the kiss half for pain and half for the pleasure. You were sure he was hard and was impatient for you. 

 

Once his fingers were in you he scissored them. He broke the kiss to let you breath and then he attacked your lips again. 

 

After some he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean which made you blush. He undid his belt and then his pants sliding them down along with the boxers. You look at his hard length and made you wonder if that 'thing will fit in you.

 

He pulls you to the near desk and whispers "hold on it" and you do as he said. You hold on it backing him as he pulls down your panties and lifts your skirt. He kisses your neck as a warning before he pushes himself in you.

 

You bite your arm to muffle your moans. He wasn't in you fully but he felt big and made you cry from the pain as he kept pushing in you. One last thrust to be fully in you as you moan his name which made him get harder.

 

He kisses your neck and back letting you adjust. Few minutes passed as he began to move in and out from you. It still hurt but the pleasure was more than the pain. More erotic moans escaped from your mouth and muffled by your arm as he kept thrusting in you.

 

Now what you were feeling was pure pleasure. He grabbed your hips firmly and thrust more fast going deeper in you. Your legs tremble, you feel that they won't support you much more.

 

You hear groans and some small moans from him as you moan too. The room is now filled with pants, skin slapping, moans and groans. You felt hotness in you telling you that you were close. But then you feel his member throb and twitch in you. 

 

"S-sempai... I... I am c-close.... " he said panting and thrusting much more fast and deep in you making you cry out of pleasure and your released moaning his name. 

 

After few deep and hard thrusts he cums in you filling your insides with his seed. Both of you pant and try to catch your breath. 

 

He then pulls out of you and turns you to hug you. 

 

"I have been in love with you since the day you started tutoring me" he said with a serious voice

 

You blush at the words and hug him back "give me some time to think." You said that before kissing him.


End file.
